


The Best Time Of Our Lives

by sirknightmordred



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Smut, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Before Alec can even remotely come up with a response to what Jace said, Jace is already opening his mouth again. “Hey, Iz, guess what? Alec got to second base!”Alec’s head falls into his hands as he groans. Magnus starts chuckling as Isabelle sideways hugs him. “Good for you, big brother.”“Why is this my life?” Alec asks no one in particular.





	The Best Time Of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musicnerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicnerd/gifts).



> I really hope you enjoy this! I tried to add a lot of the elements you requested with the Highschool AU being the center of it all. I also tried to make it as humorous and plot-less as I could, as that's what you wanted and I honestly had so much fun writing this, even though I am a pinch hitter and wrote it in such a short amount of time. I seriously kind of want to write a part two? But who knows?  
> There is also a part where there is underage drinking, I hope you don't mind.

  Alec wakes up with the humming of a bird’s wing in his heart. His body is slightly shaky from it, his legs needing to move right away. It was hard to put a word to what this feeling was, usually he’d use nervousness, but now he knows better and knows that he’s more anxious than nervous. Who wouldn’t be though, on their first day of school? At a new school? He won’t know anybody or know where anything is. Sure, he’ll have Izzy and Jace with him there but he knows as the oldest it’s his responsibility to take the lead, not that’s ever stopped Jace from taking all of the glory or Izzy all the attention. He’s not bitter or resentful, he’s proud of his siblings for the way that they can invest and become a part of a new place so quickly, becoming friends and teacher’s knowing them so soon. He’s never been like that, not really.

“Big brother!” Izzy calls as she runs up the stairs opening Alec’s door. “You ready for school?”

 Alec looks up blearily, his contacts not in yet. “Yeah, give me fifteen minutes?”

“Alright, but you better hurry! Why aren’t you dressed yet?”

“Fifteen minutes Izzy.”

“Alright, alright.”

 The door shuts against the light and Alec takes a few long moments to just breathe and tell himself that he can do this. He can make friends, and it all turn out okay. Jace and Izzy will be with him, won’t they? Izzy is in a younger class, and so is Jace, but they’re both smart and will have a few of the same classes so it reasons that they’ll have some with him right? Alec sighs into his blanket and gets up slowly. He hates first days.

…

“Looks like you’re on your own, man.” Jace says with a smile and clap to Alec’s back as they look over their schedules. “But I’ll see you both at lunch!”

 With that he’s gone, off to his own class, leaving Izzy and Alec alone. His sister gives him a sympathetic smile and says, “Sorry, Alec, I know you wanted one of us to share a class with you, but Jace is right, we’ll see you at lunch.”

 Alec nods his head and forces a smile. “Its okay, Izzy, I’ll be fine. I’ll see you at lunch.”

 Izzy gives him one last smile and then disappears down the near vacant hallway. The first bell had already wrung, them being new kids and all they had to stay behind a few extra minutes while the vice principle explained a few things to them. He gave them a slip explaining their lateness but it didn’t make Alec any less nervous- or anxious, he supposes is the right word, to walk into a classroom late; especially when everyone looks up at you when you walk in. With that nice thought, Alec turns around and starts onward to his first class, Chemistry.

 In a blink of an eye he’s knocked down on the floor, his new textbook making a thud on the ground. He looks up immediately, apologising profusely as the other person starts picking up their various papers. Alec, in the midst of apology helps to pick up the pages as well. He notices how each has sketches of clothing, various designs that are flamboyant, yet attractive. Alec stops to stare at one, causing the other to stare at him as well.

“Do you like it?” The person asks, smiling almost fondly, if not a little apprehensive at his work, which it clearly is if his clothing has anything to do with it.

“Uh… Yeah, sorry, I didn’t- I-” Alec stutters as he hands back the page. His eyes can’t help but wander slightly on the attractive guy in front of him. His eyes with a slight glitter and darkened with what he recognizes as eyeliner. His hair styled loosely but handsomely, and his clothing a vibrant purple and black that forms his silhouette perfectly. Alec’s eyes trail down his body then back up at his eyes that are a deep brown, lips up turn as he stares back at Alec.

“Sorry.” Alec finishes lamely as he averts his eyes, getting caught staring.

“It’s quite alright, darling.” The young man says, the endearment making Alec’s ears turn red too as Magnus chuckles warmly. “We haven’t been formally introduced, have we? I’m Magnus.”

“Alec.” Alec says, laughing slightly too, not being able to help but smile at him despite his embarrassment of how they just met.

 Magnus smiles as well, not being able to find any other words to say. Alec, in the absence of words, clears his throat as he picks up his textbook and stands up, Magnus following suit. They stare at each other a little longer before Alec says, “Well I should get- Get going- To class.”

“Right, of course.” Magnus says. “But you’re new, aren’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, perhaps I can help you find your way to class? Is this your schedule?” Magnus offers, and before Alec can say anything, Magnus takes the schedule out of Alec’s hand gently, almost like he’s letting Alec decide to take it back if he doesn’t want his help. “Let’s see, Chemistry? What a coincidence that’s my first class too.”

“Oh.” Alec says, not knowing what else to say while also being a little struck by his beauty.

“It’s this way, darling.”

 Magnus is smiling at him as he gives back his schedule and leads the way to the class. Alec swallows back the sudden emotions that start to bubble up as well as the butterflies starting to form as he follows him. As they walk Magnus starts to talk to him, about the school and where to find his classes, not to mention that they share two other classes. Alec doesn’t know what to do really as he nods his head along with Magnus, and once they get to the classes, it’s not as hard as he thought it would be to walk in. Not with Magnus by his side anyway.

“I’ll see you at lunch.” Magnus whispers to Alec with a wink when they sit down in their desks as the teacher starts to talk. Alec nods his head, not being able to help the smile slowly spreading across his lips. Maybe first days aren’t so bad.

…

“So, how was your first day so far?” Isabelle asks with a gleam in her eye.

“Fine.” Alec says as he takes a sip of his drink, his thoughts drifting to Magnus.

“Just fine? Come on, Alec give me something.”

“You better give her something, Alec, you know how she is.” Jace says with good humor as he takes a bite of his pizza.

“It was fine. Nothing extraordinary happened.” Alec says. “What about you? How was your day?”

“My day?” Jace says with a goofy smile as he thinks back to the girl he met. “I met this great girl, Clary, she doesn’t want me, but she will.”

“Oh, really?” Isabelle asks with a knowing smirk. “Did you also know that she’s a lesbian and going on a date with me on Friday?”

“What!?” Jace asks, truly shocked. “But she…”

“Said no to all of your advances?”

“Shit.”

 Alec laughs at Jace’s disheartened expression and Izzy’s mischievous smile. Between laughter he says to him, “Not everyone wants to go out with you, Jace.”

“You did.” Jace says with his own smirk back on.

 Alec immediately stops laughing, “You said we wouldn’t talk about that again! It was in the past!”

 Now it’s Isabelle’s turn to laugh at her brother and adoptive brother as Jace joins in the laughter, Alec now glaring at them both.

“What’s so funny?” Magnus asks as he walks up to their table sitting down.

“Nothing!” Alec quickly says as he notices the teenager, his face heating up once again.

 Soon the laughter dies down and Magnus asks, “So, pretty boy, who are these lovely people?”

“My siblings, and who are you?” Jace says, flirtatiously before Alec can answer.

 Magnus smiles. “I wasn’t talking to you, I was talking to you.”

 His eyes are on Alec who is once again blushing as Isabelle smiles to herself at this new development.

“Hey Magnus!” A new face appears at the table, sitting down. His smile blinding as he sits down across from said person. “You weren’t at the usual table.”

“I found some new friends.” Magnus answer simply as he turns to all three of the siblings. “I’m Magnus if that wasn’t obvious, and this is Simon. Clary, Raphael, Catarina, and Ragnor should be here soon. Aline and Helen are already probably off somewhere, they haven’t seen each other since before the summer holidays when Aline went back home to visit her parents.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Simon says happily. “And welcome to Shadow High!”

“Thank you for the warm welcoming.” Isabelle says smiling. “It’s good to know that Alec has made friends for all of us, usually it’s the other way around.”

“But you already met Clary and-” Alec starts to say before Izzy covers Alec’s mouth with her hand.

 Alec glares at her as she says, “Our big brother is a little shy.”

“No I’m not.” Alec says grumpily as he removes Izzy’s hand.

“Like a grumpy kitten, this one is.” Ragnor says as he sits down beside Magnus.

 The comment makes almost everyone chuckle as Alec continues to glare, offended at the comment, but it then turns into an embarrassing and slight pleasing smile as Magnus says teasingly but true, “It’s a good thing I love cats then.”

…

“You’re having a party?” Isabelle asks, smiling as she looks to Magnus who made the announcement.

“Yes, indeed I am. Everyone is invited, of course! Rides home will be provided and anyone is welcome to stay at my place for the night.” Magnus says happily.

“So there will be alcohol?” Alec asks incredulously.

“Relax, Alec.” Jace says patting him on the back. “It will be fun.”

“Don’t worry, darling, I have someone who will be supervising.”

 Alec still isn’t budging in acceptance of this, but he doesn’t say anything further. Of course he’ll go, he’s not going to let his siblings drink without someone looking out for them. Besides, even if there is someone supervising the alcohol consumption, Jace always needs an extra set of eyes looking out for him.

“So, can I look forward to seeing you there?” Magnus asks with a smile directed at Alec.

“Yeah, I’ll come.”

 Magnus’s smile is blinding, making it almost worth it for the certainly boring night ahead. Almost.

…

“Come on! One beer!?” Jace yells over the music to Alec who stands over to the side.

“No! And you only get one more, then I’m cutting you off!” Alec says over the music.

 Jace rolls his eyes at him and goes back to the middle of the room where Maia is dancing, a girl he just met but was on board with his plans for the night. Alec watches him going, shaking his head but smiling too. He doesn’t like his siblings drinking but, he is happy they’re having some fun, even if he is the designated babysitter. Jace is with Maia, and Isabelle is over in the corner having what looks like a deep conversation with Clary.

“How are you liking the party?” Magnus asks walking up to Alec.

“It looks like fun.” Alec comments.

 Magnus smiles. “You don’t need to drink to have fun, darling. Why don’t you come dance with me?”

“I- I don’t dance.”

 Magnus smiles as he reaches out his hand to take Alec’s. “Tonight you do.”

 Alec tries to protest but Magnus is stronger than he looks and pretty soon he is dancing with him in the middle of his mansion like living room. The music loud, and Magnus smells pretty good, whatever cologne he has on is working for him. Their bodies move up against each other and before Alec knows it his heart is hammering in tune with the music as he sweats from the movements. His pants become a little tighter as Magnus gets close enough to breathe in his ear.

“Maybe we should take this to my bedroom?” Magnus asks suggestively.

“I- Um, sure?” Alec asks, his erection starting to speak for itself.

 Magnus takes his hand and leads him through the crowd toward his room. The music becomes quieter as they climb down a short steep of stairs and into a large bedroom that screams Magnus. They’ve only known each for about a month but it’s always been obvious to Alec who Magnus is. His essence, his very being is so familiar to Alec in a way he doesn’t quite understand. They laugh together like they’ve been friends for years, and his presence calms him like the ocean, not to mention his body makes him hornier then any porn ever has as of yet.

 Once they get to the room Magnus’s lips are on Alec’s. It’s hot and heavy before he even realizes as they lay on the bed, Magnus underneath him. His body responds to him beautifully as Magnus’s hands make their way in Alec’s hair. Alec’s hands are on Magnus’s hips, on his neck, down his body. The heat of their lips urges them both on faster as Magnus starts biting and kissing down Alec’s jaw and neck. Alec moans as he breathes in everything Magnus; and then Alec is leaning back.

“What?” Magnus asks as he tries to bring Alec back to him, back to kissing him messily and a little uncoordinated as he’s slightly intoxicated and Alec’s never done this before.

“I think you should get some sleep.” Alec says.

“What? No, just keep kissing me. You taste so good.”

“I-” The words make Alec’s member throb but he shakes his head and thoughts away from the lust and says, “You’ve been drinking. Come on.”

 Magnus protests slightly, but he has been drinking and it is already late in the night. As they had been making out, Ragnor and Raphael has been slowly getting people either rides home or set up in the various guest bedrooms and living rooms. Now, Magnus starts to drift to sleep as Alec pulls a blanket over him. He’s tired too, but he needs to find his siblings so with one last look at Magnus he makes his way out to the living room to do just that. They can resume- their activities another time, when Magnus hasn’t been drinking and Alec has done some kind of research on whether he was doing what he was doing was proper or not.

…

“Thanks for letting me, and Jace and Izzy stay over for the night.” Alec asks groggily as he takes the offered cup of coffee from Magnus.

“It’s no trouble.” Magnus replies, then half-jokingly says, “But maybe you stay another night soon and we could get past making out, to bigger things.”

Alec chokes on his coffee slightly as he looks up at Magnus embarrassingly. “You remember that?”

“Of course. It was the most memorable part of the night, which includes Simon standing up on the table and seeing the star spangled banner at the top of his lungs.”

 Before Alec can say anything further Jace is slapping him on the back and saying, “Congrats on getting to second base, man.”

 And where the hell did he come from? Thinks Alec as Jace pours himself his own cup of coffee. He adds way too much creamer and sugar, and then sits at the counter beside Alec.

“Morning.” Isabelle says as she too walks in.

 Before Alec can even remotely come up with a response to to what Jace said, Jace is already opening his mouth again. “Hey, Iz, guess what? Alec got to second base!”

 Alec’s head falls into his hands as he groans. Magnus starts chuckling as Isabelle sideways hugs him. “Good for you, big brother.”

“Why is this my life?” Alec asks no one in particular.

…

“So, Alec… You and Magnus, how’s that going?” Isabelle asks, practically waggling her eyebrows at him.

“Izzy…” Alec says giving her a look as he takes another hand full of popcorn from the bowl. They were having their annual sibling movie night, usually Jace and Max would be there but Max was at a friend’s sleepover birthday party and Jace was over at Maia’s, ‘studying.’ Now it’s only Alec and Isabelle, and Alec was dreading it all week. He knew how Isabelle would corner him and ask nonstop about his and Magnus’s relationship. It’s not that he didn’t appreciate his sister, but she already knows way too much. Who really needs to know how far through the basses their brother has gone with his boyfriend?

“Come on Alec! Give me something!”

“We’re fine. How is yours and Clary’s relationship?”

“Great! She’s so artistic and romantically, she even opted to draw me naked, Titanic style.” Isabelle says excitedly, yet with a humours undertone.

“Izzy, come on I don’t need to know that.” Alec says, his face scrunched up.

“I’m only kidding, jeez Alec.” Isabelle says, laughing. “I’m not Jace, I’m not going to ask about the specifics. I just want to know if he’s treating you okay.”

“He is.” Now Alec’s laughing too.

 Izzy, still laughing, gets up and grabs their cups. “I’ll get more soda.”

…

 It’s a slightly chilly Friday night in October when Alec and Magnus decide to drive up to their town’s ‘Lover’s Lane.’ It was more Magnus’s idea, but how could Alec say no? So they packed up some sleeping bags, some food to go, and headed out on Magnus’s truck. Once they got there the sleeping bags were laid out and the two laid down together. It started out with them side by side, but pretty soon Magnus’s head found its way on Alec’s chest as his arms found heir way wrapped around Magnus. It was times like these they felt like some sort of magnetic, snapping together whenever in close distance.

“I’m sorry about your mom.” Alec says softly as he holds Magnus just a little bit closer.

“It’s alright, it was a while ago.” Magnus says, and Alec despite knowing it’s a lie doesn’t question him further. “But onto more important topics, am I really your first boyfriend?”

 Alec blushes deeply, hiding his face in Magnus’s hair. “Yeah, I’ve never- I don’t know. I was busy with school.”

 It’s a lame answer but Magnus only chuckles in good humor and says, “Well I’m happy to be your first boyfriend.”

“You’re my first everything.” Alec says without thinking.

 Magnus kisses his chest, over his tee shirt and over his heart. “I’ll treat your heart with care.”

 There’s a long awkward pause before Magnus scrunches up his eyebrows and says, “Too corny, huh?”

 Alec lets out a deep chuckle, then full blown laughter as Magnus joins in. “Yeah just a little.”

…

“I can’t make it.” Jace says in answer to Alec’s question of whether he’s coming to the small ‘get together’ at Magnus’s. It’s not a party because only the few of them were asked over. In other words their circle of friends, but it still was no doubt going to have some kind of juvenile game of truth or dare, or spin the bottle. “I’m studying with Maia.”

“Ohhhh, ‘studying’.” Alec says with an emphases on studying. “Just bring her, Jace, you’ve been… ‘Studying’ together for nearly two months.”

“I don’t know if she’d go for that.”

“Dude, come on.”

 They share a long look before Jace throws up his hands in the air and says, “Fine! Fine, I’ll ask her.”

“Ask who what?” Magnus asks as he sits down at the cafeteria table. The others are absorbed in other conversation, not really listening to Alec and Jace as they bromance it out. Or so that’s what Isabelle calls it, which makes Alec want to throw at pillow at her every time she brings it up.

“Jace is going to ask Maia to come with him to the thing tomorrow night.” Alec announces before leaning over and giving Magnus a quick peck on the lips.

“That’s great!” Magnus says smiling. “I asked her but she said you and she were doing the deed tonight, but now we can all hang out.”

“Wait, what? You know, Maia?” Jace asks incredulously.

“Of course. She, Catarina, Tessa, and I are in a certain… Club together. We know each other very well.”

“Wait a second,” Isabelle says, interjecting in their conversation with a growing smile, “Is this the super secretive WC club?”

“Well, it wouldn’t be a secret if I said.” Magnus says with a smirk.

 No one really knows what they do in this club, but rumor has it that it has something to do with dark magic. Something about taking down the corrupt and only doing well. The rumor was just a rumor until last year when one of the teachers was accused of inappropriate touching. Nothing was going to happen to him due to ‘lack of evidence’ but then a sign was put on his car dipped in red, said to be blood, and he was never seen again. The initials WC were on that sign, but no other proof of their involvement was ever seen, neither did they ever get in any kind of trouble for it. So, as of this day, it’s not a rumour, but a widely held belief of truth.

“I’m kind of scared now.” Jace says, looking a little pale.

“As you should be.” Maia says suddenly behind the blonde, making him jump almost a foot in the air. Maia immediately laughs at his reaction as everyone in the table joins in. Maia then says with smirk in Jace’s ear, “Relax, I wouldn’t hurt you, not unless you asked.”

 She kisses his neck quickly before swiftly exiting the cafeteria.

“I’m glad you’ve finally met someone who can handle you, Jace.” Isabelle says happily.

“Shut up.” Jace replies, but it’s all in good humor as he has a goofy, almost love struck smile on his face.

…

“You don’t celebrate Christmas?” Alec asks, truly perplexed. “What do you celebrate?”

“Nothing.” Magnus says with a gentle smile. “Neither does Ragnor. Usually we have a movie marathon of some kind. This year it’s going to be Lord of The Rings.”

“Oh… So, if I asked you if you wanted to come meet my family, well my parents and Max at our Christmas dinner, you wouldn’t want to?”

 Magnus’s lips break into a smile. “Of course I would, but no presents.”

“No presents.” Alec agrees meeting him half way. Their lips mesh together in a long kiss that they start to get lost in when a voice suddenly breaks them apart.

“Hey! Enough PDA already! Not all of us are so lucky to have someone to make out with against our lockers.” Simon says with a smile as he walks toward the two who now have a few inches between them.

“Hey, Simon.” Alec says as Magnus’s thumb comes up to his lips, like he can’t believe that he really was kissing Alec Lightwood.

“So, what are you doing for the holidays? Hanukah started yesterday for me, so seven more nights. My bubba was going to come yesterday but her train got delayed…”

 Simon continues on as Magnus starts to mentally prepare himself to meet Alec’s parents. He’s heard a lot of stories about them, and it’s not like he’s scared, well maybe he is, but more for Alec. What he means, is Alec said they were okay with whoever Alec was dating, but it’s one thing to say it and it’s a whole other thing to see it. Either way Isabelle and Jace will be there, they’re both supportive and from the stories Magnus has heard, a little rebellious toward their parents. It will be okay, right?

…

“Hello, welcome.” Maryse greets Magnus at the door. It’s the twenty fifth, Christmas day and time for Magnus to meet the Lightwood sibling’s parents, but as he stares at Maryse’s cold eyes and attempt at a warm smile he realizes he is not prepared at all.

“Merry Christmas.” Magnus says in turn, his smile a pleasant one. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“And I you.” Robert says coming up behind his wife, holding his hand out to shake Magnus’s. Magnus takes it hesitantly and shakes his hand. He then extends his hand telling him that Alec’s down the hall in the living room with his brother Max.”  

 Magnus isn’t saying that he ran down the hallway to his boyfriend, but he certainly didn’t take his time.

“Hey, Mags.” Alec greets, looking up from where he’s helping Max set up a Lego train set. His eyes land on Magnus and they widen. “What- What are you wearing?”

“It’s a suit.” Magnus says, but then his eyes fall as he asks, a little self-conscious but still in his usual humours self, “Does it not suite me? Get it?”

 Alec laughs. “It does, but where’s your makeup? The glitter?”

“I thought I’d tone it down for this evening.”

 Alec loses his smile. “You didn’t have to…”

 He trails off as his parents walk into the living room, Alec’s siblings close behind them. Magnus watches as Maryse claps her hands together and says, “Shall we eat?”

...

 As far family dinners go, it was okay. There were some tense and awkward silences but after about ten minutes, Isabelle made a joke and soon everyone was laughing. It turned into good humor after that, something Magnus is entirely grateful for. He’s never done too well with awkward moments or glances. Not to mention conversation. After the dinner, they headed to the living room where the large Christmas tree stood tall and proud. Magnus didn’t have much time to admire it before but now he can. Although he doesn’t celebrate Christmas, he does marvel at the beauty of having a Christmas tree. It’s something he thinks he briefly remembers having when he was younger, when his mom was still here.

“Hey.” Alec says, coming up to sit next to Magnus on the love seat. “You okay?”

“I’m wonderful.” Magnus says. “I must admit I was afraid of how this would go, but your parents seem lovely, Alexander.”

“They have their moments, I mean- they’ve come a long way, especially my mom.”

“I’m glad.”

“Me too.” Alec replies, his hand gently touching Magnus’s knee. “And I’m glad you came.”

 Magnus smiles, leaning in closer. “As am I.”

 Before their lips can touch Max says, quite loudly, “Get a room!”

 The couple startles out of the trance of each other, and looks away as Alec’s parents gazes land on them. Even Magnus is blushing as he feels the heavy eyes of Maryse and Robert Lightwood on his face.

“Sorry, mom.” Alec immediately says.

 Magnus wants to say something, to tell Alec he has nothing to be sorry for but surprisingly Maryse beats him to it. “Its fine, Alec. Perhaps you and Magnus should head up to your room for a while, but keep your door open.”

 Alec blushes even deeper as he nods his head and grabs Magnus’s hand to lead him upstairs.

…

“Your mom said to keep the door open.” Magnus says with a teasing smirk as he looks around at Alec’s room. It’s very plain, but screams Alec at the same time. Everything has a place and is ordered neatly. He imagines if he were to look in Jace’s room it would be the complete opposite.

“Yeah, well I don’t always listen to her, you know.” Alec replies, locking said door. “Especially not when my attractive boyfriend is in my room sitting on the bed I was touching myself on last night. Thinking of you.”

 Magnus’s cock perks up at his boyfriends words and turns to him just as Alec’s lips meet his. Magnus is a little taken back, but not so much so that he doesn’t immediately start kissing him back. He knows Alec’s a little kinky, but damn, with his family down the stairs, only a few feet away, well, he can get on board with that.

 After a few minutes of lips meeting lips, then tongue meeting tongue, Alec leans back, nibbling on Magnus’s ear. He says in between teasing bites and kisses, “I’m ready.”

“Here? Now?” Magnus asks. “Are you sure?”

 Alec’s hand takes Magnus’s and guides it to his growing member. “Yes.”

Magnus moans.

“I’m sure you’re still nice and loose from last night.” Alec says, referring to the phone sex they had the night before.

“I am, more than usual.” Magnus replies, smirking as Alec leans over him to grab the bottle of lube and a condom from his nightstand.

“How do you want me?” Magnus asks. “On your lap, on my stomach…?”

“Fuck, Magnus. Just want to feel you, all of you.”

“Then how about I ride you?”

 Alec ruts up against Magnus, moaning, “Fuck yeah.”

…

“So, what did you think?” Magnus asks as sleepily as he lays on Alec’s chest, spent and exhausted.

“Awesome.” Alec says dozily.

 Magnus laughs, leaning up to kiss the underside of Alec’s jaw. It wasn’t perfect or the best sex ever, the first time never is, but it was imperfect in the best way. They laughed and there were a few awkward moments as they tried to get the best angle or the best way not to get too sore so they could finish. Jace even knocked on the door in the middle of everything to ask if they wanted desert, making them both laugh and feel extremely awkward as Magnus was literally sitting on Alec’s dick a few feet away, but in the end it was pretty good, well more than pretty good.

“Trust me, it gets better.” Magnus says.

“Practice makes perfect, right?” Alec asks, smiling.

  They both laugh at that, but a thrill of excitement ripples through them at the thought of more moments like this to come. It’s not even just the sex, it’s being close with each other in a way that is only for them to see. To be able to be open with one another, to not fear or to expect the worst.

“I love you, Magnus.” Alec says, not bothering to hide it any longer.

“Are you sure that’s not the oxytocin?”

 Alec laughs. “I’m sure.”

“Then I love you too.”

 Alec smiles widely as he leans down to capture Magnus’s lips in a long, searing kiss.


End file.
